


Life Beyond The Stars

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „I’m pregnant,“ she whispers. Her hands clutching a small stuffed animal between her shaking fingers. „I’m pregnant, Jane.“For a moment he just stands there in the middle of their living room, staring at her. Not sure what to say or what to do next. That’s something he never expected her to say. At least not to him.





	Life Beyond The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Life Beyond The Stars**

**.**

**.**

„I’m pregnant,“ she whispers. Her hands clutching a small stuffed animal between her shaking fingers. „I’m pregnant, Jane.“

For a moment he just stands there in the middle of their living room, staring at her. Not sure what to say or what to do next. That’s something he never expected her to say. At least not to him.

_(And yet, here we are)._

„Say something,“ she whispers, looking up at him from her place on the couch. The light of the fire illuminating her beautiful face. Her eyes wide with fear. „Jane.“

This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were adults.  _(You don’t get pregnant if you don’t want to, right?)_

„Jane,“ she says his name again. „Please say something.“

She looks even paler than she did this morning when he left her for work. And of course suddenly the sickness that’d been bugging her for weeks now makes sense.

He keeps quiet, already aware that whatever he wants to say right now would hurt her. Would break her even more than his expression already has. And he sees it, sees it in her eyes. ( _That little hope she had left vanishing completely)._

He looks away, staring at the wall. Staring at the faint stain of red wine on the painting he wanted to take care of months ago. He never did though. It’s still a silent reminder of the night he almost lost her.

„Jane, please talk to me.“ She’s begging now. And he doesn’t have to turn around to see the tears welling up in her emerald green eyes.

This is it. This is the end. He knows. He never planned on doing this again. He never even thought about it. He isn’t ready. He can’t. He never could have.

_(I’m sorry.)_

He turns around slowly, taking in the heartbreaking sight in front of him. And he wishes he could tell her what she wants to hear. What she needs to hear. But he can’t. He always knew.

For a long time they keep looking at each other, the only sound left in the room the crackling of the fire. And he wants to tell her that he’s sorry, but the words won’t come. And he already knows it’s the worst thing he’s ever done.

There’s a knowing smile playing on her lips, like she already knew how this would end. And he shouldn’t be surprised. He taught her how to read between the lines. How to read him.

„You’re free to go,“ she tells him after what feels like a lifetime, throwing the stuffed animal into the fire _. (Watching it burn to ashes.)_

**.**

**.**


End file.
